Nikki Merrick
Nicole "Nikki" Merrick is a fictional character created by Maryam Wells for the All About Us book series. Nikki is one of the four female lead characters of the franchise, and the stories depicts her life with her friends dealing with school-life, home-life, and love-life. Nikki is the most popular girl at her school. In the first arc, she faces torture from a popular basketball player after he tried to date-rape her. But with help from his past victims, Nikki was able to expose him and he was expelled from school and sent to jail. In the second arc, Nikki faces a lot of drama when her parents announce that they were divorcing, sending into a short-lived depression. Her problems get worse when she finds out that she has an half-sister, she didn't know she had and an family friend of Sierra's making a pass at her. In the four arc, she finds herself in an intense conflict with her frenemy, Sierra Jennings after she kisses Sierra's ex-boyfriend, due to Sierra beginning a relationship with Nikki's former crush in their senior year. ''All About Us'' series When the first book of the series was introduced, Nikki was presented as a popular, privileged girl who placed high value on posh appearances and material possessions. However, the character's layers would become increasingly revealed throughout the progression of the continuity's first series. She was portrayed as the self-centered, fashion-obsessed, boy-crazy girl with a heart of gold. Nikki is the daughter of Eric and Elizabeth Merrick. Eric was a surgeon and Elizabeth was a wedding planner. In the first episode, All About Us (Book episode), Nikki tried to flirt with new student, Ryan Frankel, because of his good looks. She continued to make moves on him, but he developed a crush on her friend, Alicia Alcott. In Weekend at Alicia's House, Nikki spends the weekend at Alicia's house while her parents were at a medical convention. Nikki tried to adapt to eating food Alicia and her family eat, unlike the food she eats and even the rules and curfew. But she had trouble with it. Also, she revealed to Alicia that she had always had a crush on Alicia's older brother, Trent. But their friendship was threatened when Nikki comes home past curfew and Alicia's parents try to discipline her. Nikki storms out of the house in anger. Alicia's parents tell her that because of Nikki's rebellious behavior, they forbid her from being friends with her. Alicia was stunned that her parents won't let her hang out with Nikki. Alicia tells Nikki to straighten up her act and be more respectful towards her parents and they'll let Alicia and Nikki hang out again, but Nikki is grounded for two months for disobeying Alicia's parents during her stay with them. Nikki admits to Alicia's parents that because her parents are always busy with work and going out a lot, they never pay attention to her. In No Means NO!, Nikki developed a crush on popular senior, Devon MacGreggor, who was the captain of the Silver Hills High boys' varsity basketball team. Nikki flirted with him and then he asked her out on a date. But when the two were making out in his family living room, Devon tried to have sex with her by unzipping her dress. Nikki didn't want to and this led to him slapping her and Nikki fighting him until she finally escapes. The next day, Nikki is traumatized from her experience and being. In ''Holey, Mole-y, Nikki began to grow suspicious about the large mole on her right shoulder after she tried on trendy outfits for a date. Arc 2 In her junior year of high school, Nikki was hit with more crisis when her parents announce that they were divorcing. The news sent Nikki into a short-lived depression. It make matters worse, in the months after the separation, Nikki learns hat she has a half-sister from her father's side and her father had a fling with Sierra Jennings' mother, Susan Jennings. Category:All About Us series Category:Book Characters Category:All About Us characters Category:Fictional characters from California